Rendering and displaying three dimensional (3-D) graphics typically involves many calculations and computations. For example, to render a 3-D object, a set of coordinate points or vertices that define the object to be rendered are formed. Vertices can be joined to form polygons that define the surface of the object to be rendered and displayed. Once the vertices that define an object are formed, the vertices can be transformed from an object or model frame of reference to a world frame of reference and finally to 2-D coordinates that can be displayed on a flat display device, such as a monitor. Along the way, vertices may be rotated, scaled, eliminated or clipped because they fall outside of a viewable area, lit by various lighting schemes and sources, colorized, otherwise transformed, shaded and so forth. The processes involved in rendering and displaying a 3-D object can be computationally intensive and may involve a large number of vertices.
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, complex 3-D objects, or portions thereof, can be represented by collections of adjacent triangles (“a mesh”) representing the approximate geometry of the 3-D object, or by a geometry map, or surface, in two dimensional (2-D) surface space. The mesh can be specified through the position of the vertices of the triangles. One or more texture maps can be mapped to the surface to create a textured surface according to a 5 texture mapping process. In this regard, signals textured over a surface can be very general, and can specify any sort of intermediate result that can be input to transformation mechanism(s), such as shader procedure(s), to produce a final color and/or other values associated with a point sample.
After texture sampling, additional transformations, such as shading algorithms and 10 techniques, can optionally be applied to the textured surface prior to rendering the image with picture elements (pixels) of a display device, or outputting the data to somewhere else for some purpose other than display. Images in computer graphics are typically represented as a 2-D array of discrete values (grey scale) or as three 2-D arrays of discrete values (color). Using a standard (x, y, z) rectangular coordinate system, a surface can be specified as a mesh (e.g., triangle mesh) with an (x,y,z) coordinate per mesh vertex, or as a geometry map in which the (x,y,z) coordinates are specified as a rectilinear image over a 2D (u,v) coordinate system, sometimes termed the surface parameterization domain. Texture map(s) can also be specified with the (u, v) coordinate system.
Point samples in the surface parameterization domain, where signals have been attached to the surface, including its geometry, can be generated from textured meshes or geometry maps.
These samples can be transformed and shaded using a variety of computations. At the end of this transformation and shading processing, a point sample includes (a) positional information, i.e., an image address indicating where in the image plane the point maps to and (b) textured color, or grey scale, information that indicates the color of the sample at the position indicated by the positional information. Other data, such as depth information of the point sample to allow hidden surface elimination, weight, or any other useful information about the point sample can also be included. The transformed, textured surface is placed in a frame buffer prior to being rendered by a display in 2-D pixel image space (x, y). At this point, in the case of a black and white display device, each (x, y) pixel location in 2-D image space is assigned a grey value in accordance with some function of the surface in the frame buffer. In the case of a typical color display device, each (x, y) pixel location in 2-D image space is assigned red, green and blue (RGB) values. It is noted that a variety of color formats other than RGB exist as well. While variations of the architecture, from start to finish, the above-described vehicle for the crunching of massive amounts of graphics vertex and pixel data is known as the graphics pipeline.
The computer graphics industry and graphics pipelines have seen a particularly tremendous amount of growth in the last few years. For example, current generations of computer games are moving to three dimensional (3-D) graphics in an ever increasing and more realistic fashion. At the same time, the speed of play is driven faster and faster. This combination has fueled a genuine need for the rapid rendering of 3-D graphics in relatively inexpensive systems.
As early as the 1970s, 3-D rendering systems were able to describe the “appearance” of objects according to parameters. These and later methods provide for the parameterization of the perceived color of an object based on the position and orientation of its surface and the light sources illuminating it. In so doing, the appearance of the object is calculated therefrom.
Parameters further include values such as diffuse color, the specular reflection coefficient, the specular color, the reflectivity, and the transparency of the material of the object. Such parameters are globally referred to as the shading parameters of the object.
Early systems could only ascribe a single value to shading parameters and hence they remained constant and uniform across the entire surface of the object. Later systems allowed for the use of non-uniform parameters (transparency for instance) that might have different values over different parts of the object. Two prominent and distinct techniques have been used to describe the values taken by these non-uniform parameters on the various parts of the object's surface: procedural shading and texture mapping. Texture mapping is pixel based and resolution dependent.
Procedural shading describes the appearance of a material at any point of a 1-D, 2-D or 3-D space by defining a function (often called the procedural shader) in this space into shading parameter space. The object is “immersed” in the original 1-D, 2-D or 3-D space and the values of the shading parameters at a given point of the surface of the object are defined as a result of the procedural shading function at this point. For instance, procedural shaders that approximate appearance of wood, marble or other natural materials have been developed and can be found in the literature.
The rendering of graphics data in a computer system is a collection of resource intensive processes. The process of shading, i.e., the process of performing complex algorithms upon set(s) of specialized graphics data structures, used to determine values for certain primitives, such as color, etc. associated with the graphics data structures, exemplifies such a computation intensive and complex process. Generally the process of shading has been normalized to some degree. By passing source code designed to work with a shader into an application, a shader becomes an object that the application may create/utilize in order to facilitate the efficient drawing of complex video graphics. Vertex shaders and pixel shaders are examples of such shaders.
Prior to their current implementation in specialized hardware chips, vertex and pixel shaders were sometimes implemented wholly or mostly as software code, and sometimes implemented as a combination of more rigid pieces of hardware with software for controlling the hardware. These implementations frequently contained a CPU or emulated the existence of one using the system's CPU. For example, the hardware implementations directly integrated a CPU chip into their design to perform the processing functionality required of shading tasks. While a CPU adds a lot of flexibility to the shading process because of the range of functionality that a standard processing chip offers, the incorporation of a CPU adds overhead to the specialized shading process. Without today's hardware state of the art, however, there was little choice.
Today, though, existing advances in hardware technology have facilitated the ability to move functionality previously implemented in software into specialized hardware. As a result, today's pixel and vertex shaders are implemented as specialized and programmable hardware chips. Today's hardware designs of vertex and pixel shader chips are highly specialized and thus do not behave like CPU hardware implementations of the past.
Specialized 3-D graphics APIs have been developed that expose the specialized functionality of today's vertex and pixel shaders. In this regard, a developer is able to download instructions to a vertex shader that effectively program the vertex shader to perform specialized behavior. For instance, APIs expose functionality associated with increased numbers of registers in vertex shaders, e.g., specialized vertex shading functionality with respect to floating point numbers at a register level. In addition, it is possible to implement an instruction set that causes the extremely fast vertex shader to return only the fractional portion of floating point numbers. A variety of functionality can be achieved through downloading these instructions, assuming the instruction count limit of the vertex shader is not exceeded.
Similarly, with respect to pixel shaders, specialized pixel shading functionality can be achieved by downloading instructions to the pixel shader. For instance, functionality is exposed that provides a linear interpolation mechanism in the pixel shader. Furthermore, the functionality of many different operation modifiers are exposed to developers in connection with instruction sets tailored to pixel shaders. For example, negating, remapping, biasing, and other functionality are extremely useful for many graphics applications for which efficient pixel shading is desirable, yet as they are executed as part of a single instruction they are best expressed as modifiers to that instruction. In short, the above functionality is advantageous for a lot of graphics operations, and their functional incorporation into already specialized pixel and vertex shader sets of instructions adds tremendous value from the perspective of ease of development and improved performance. A variety of functionality can thus be achieved through downloading these instructions, assuming the instruction count limit of the pixel shader is not exceeded.
Commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/801,079, filed Mar. 6, 2001, provides such exemplary three-dimensional (3-D) APIs for communicating with hardware implementations of vertex shaders and pixel shaders having local registers. With respect to vertex shaders, API communications are described therein that may make use of an on-chip register index and API communications are also provided for a specialized function, implemented on-chip at a register level, which outputs the fractional portion(s) of input(s). With respect to pixel shaders, API communications are provided for a specialized function, implemented on-chip at a register level, that performs a linear interpolation function and API communications are provided for specialized modifiers, also implemented on-chip at a register level, that perform modification functions including negating, complementing, remapping, biasing, scaling and saturating. Advantageously, the API communications expose very useful on-chip graphical algorithmic elements to a developer while hiding the details of the operation of the vertex shader and pixel shader chips from the developer.
Commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/796,577, filed Mar. 1, 2001, also describes 3-D APIs, which expose unique algorithmic elements to developers for use with procedural shaders via a mechanism that is conceptually below or inside the software interface, and enable a developer to download instructions to the procedural shaders, and GPU. For instance, such a 3-D API enables operations to be downloadable to a 3-D chip for improved performance characteristics. These 3-D APIs take advantage of cutting edge 3-D graphics chips that have begun to handle such programmable functionality, by including flexible on chip processing and limited on chip memory, to remove custom graphics code from the processing of the host processor and to place such programmable and downloadable functionality in a graphics chip. Such APIs make it so that programming or algorithmic elements written by the developer can be downloaded to the chip, thereby programming the chip to perform those algorithms at improved performance levels. Related to this case where a developer may write a routine downloadable to the 3-D chip, there are also set(s) of algorithmic elements that are provided in connection with the 3-D API (routines that are not written by the developer, but which have already been programmed for the developer).
Similarly, a developer can download these pre-packaged API algorithms to a programmable 3-D chip for improved performance. The ability to download 3-D algorithmic elements provides improved performance, greater control as well as development ease. Thus, the introduction of programmable operations on a per vertex and per pixel basis has become more wide spread in modern graphics hardware. This general programmability allows a vast potential for sophisticated creative algorithms at increased performance levels. However, there are some limitations to what can be achieved. Typically, with present day rendering pipelines at the vertex and pixel shaders, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, a stream of geometry data SGD is input to the vertex shader 200 to perform some operation of the vertices, after which a rasterizer 210 rasterizes the geometry data to pixel data, outputting a stream of pixel data SPD1.
The vertex shader 200 may receive instructions which program the vertex shader 200 to perform specialized functionality, but there are limits to the size and complexity of the vertex shader instructions. Similarly, a pixel shader 220 can optionally perform one or more transformations to the data outputting a stream of pixel data SPD2. The pixel shader 220 may also receive instructions which program the pixel shader 220 to perform specialized functionality, but there are limits to the size and complexity to the pixel shader instructions. Thus, one limit to today's APIs and corresponding hardware is that most hardware has a very limited instruction count. This limited instruction count prevents implementation of some of the most sophisticated algorithms by the developer using the APIs. Additionally, the current programmable hardware has very limited mechanisms to exchange data between separate programs, i.e., a first pixel shader program cannot re-use data output from a second pixel shader program.
Additionally, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, a pixel is commonly thought of as a point in the 2-D grid of image space, having a grey scale value or color values associated therewith; however, modern graphics regards a pixel in the pixel engine pipeline as any collective data associated with a point in any 2-D array, whether it be relevant to a displayed image or not. For instance, while FIG. 2A illustrates a pixel having a bucket for Red, a bucket for Green and a bucket for Blue, this need not be the case, and any number of buckets and corresponding values can be a pixel. Thus, there is considerable flexibility in generating a 2-D array of pixel data, which could include parameter values for lighting effects, weight, z-buffer information, etc. A problem with today's graphics pipeline, as illustrated in FIG. 2C, relates to the flexibility with which separate sets of pixels can be output. While pixel engine 230 is capable of outputting any kind of pixel data, i.e., the pixels P1, P2, P3, P4 to PN being streamed as output can take on considerable flexibility as to the kind and number of buckets defining the pixels, P1, P2, P3, P4 to PN, P1, P2, P3, P4 to PN nonetheless all have to have the same buckets. Thus, if P1 includes R, G, B data, so do P2, P3, P4 to PN, and thus there isn't the flexibility to define different sets of output pixel data, some of which might be used for lighting and some might be used strictly for color.
Moreover, currently, resolution for render targets is predetermined in accordance with the rasterization process, i.e., the rendering process drives the amount of samples that can be placed in a render target, and it would thus be desirable to variably control the resolution of a render target, i.e., the amount of samples that can be stored in connection with a render target It would thus be desirable to implement systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings of present programmability in connection with present graphics pipelines architectures, APIs and hardware due to limitations in instruction count, limitations in form of output and the lack of sharing of data between programs.